Bloody Roses
by Erik Zeppelin
Summary: Sesshomaru battles an illness created by a magical jewel shard of Shikon and only Kagome can cure him. (Sess/Kag pairing) please R
1. Illness of the Shikon jewel shard

Bloody Roses

****

An Sesshomaru fanfiction

Prologue: "The illness of Shikon"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened to the small light of a candle burning on his bedroom table. His body felt extremely tired and weak and he struggled not to fall unconscious again. He noticed his nightclothes were soaked from the sweating of an early fever. His eyes focused on the surroundings of the room. 

Everything was blurred and obscure. He noticed bodies standing around his bed, looking down at him with sadden faces. "His condition is getting worse, Lord Seibunishi"

The demon physician spoke. Sesshomaru's eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. He strived to get up but it was no use. 

"This is quite an unusual matter" the physician began. 

"The wound in Sesshomaru's chest is not healing fast enough. It seems that whatever struck him had some sort of magical effect on demons. Sesshomaru's condition will get worse if we do not act quickly". 

Seibunishi smiled fondly down at his weary son. He ran his hand through Sesshomaru's wet matted hair. 

"You will be all right, my son" Seibunishi whispered.

Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Yukishima stood next to her son's bedside. Her hand caressed Sesshomaru's face. 

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" She questioned tears nearly falling from her eyes.

Noukatsu, the loyal physician of the Black Dog Clan, was heavyset and solid both in body and in mind. A long dark brown beard hung under his chin and his cat-slit eyes focused on the dying Sesshomaru.

He shook his head in disapproved at the White Lady's question.

"No, I'm afraid he won't last much longer. He's diving in and out of consciousness. He can't even stay awake long enough to ask him what happen".

"Whoever did this to him will pay dearly!" Seibunishi growled in anger.

Sesshomaru's face grew paler from the illness and the members of the white dog clan were becoming frightened that Lord Seibunishi might lose his elder son. 

Lady Hoshiko had looked so concerned for him last night. It wasn't that the change was actually extremely _painful_; it was rather the sensation of knowing it _should_ really hurt--yet didn't that badly. 

It was a nice, peaceful morning, with the birds singing and the breeze blowing; the quiet sounds of Sesshomaru's breath and heartbeat...his scent calming her like a gentle song...yet he fought to keep himself alive. 

The female dog-demon's elf-like ears twitched at the sound of Sesshomaru's movements. His face was tortured and frightened, and yet half angry too, as if he were fighting himself. The dog-demon looked at her; his blurry gaze fixed on the female dog-demon.

"Hoshiko?" Sesshomaru murmured.

Lady Hoshiko's heart dropped when she heard her name being called by Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted rushing over to her lord's bedside.

"You're finally awake!" She laughed.

Everyone in the room had left a few hours ago for dinner but Lady Hoshiko remained at Sesshomaru's beside.

Sesshomaru was quite awake and he wasn't in delusion anymore. He sat up in his bed, shaking himself from his confused state.

Lady Hoshiko's heart jumped for joy when Sesshomaru came to himself. It had been nearly a year in demon years that Sesshomaru had been dreadfully ill. Now he seemed fine.

"Where Am I?" He groaned his body aching with soreness.

The physician stood in mere shock at Sesshomaru's sudden recovery. The necklace around Lady Hoshiko's neck glowed brightly. 

"Hmmm....A jewel shard?" The physician thought. "Maybe it aided in Lord Sesshomaru's recovery".


	2. Bloody Roses

Bloody Roses

**__**

A Sesshomaru Fanfiction

Chapter Two: Hatred is contagious 

"According to the ancient Shikon scrolls, The illness is created by heartless hatred" the physician began concentrating on the scroll. 

"Sesshomaru's condition is very different from the one mentioned within the scrolls. The scroll mentions that no demon or human alike could recover from the illness. It seems that Lady Hoshiko's jewel shard created a shield against the illness's effect but this is only temporary until we can find the true cure." 

"Is it because Lady Hoshiko loves Sesshomaru?" Lady Ayako asked.

"Yes, because the jewel shard's effects were nullified by Lady Hoshiko's love. Her jewel shard glowed brightly at the time she felt love for Sesshomaru." The physician continued

"Sesshomaru must have intense hatred for someone" Lady Ayako stated.

****

_______________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru felt someone squeezing his hand tightly as he slept. He felt the touch of soft lips pressing against his hand, stroking it gently. The feeling jolted him out of his slumber to see his servant, Lady Hoshiko, holding his hand tightly. 

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Hoshiko whispered nervously.

His body still felt weak and heavy. He could only lift himself up for a few minutes. 

"Hoshiko?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry, my lord if I disturbed your slumber" Lady Hoshiko smiled

The young woman, the mother of his child, stood next to his bedside dressed in a red kimono with fantastic flourishes of golden thread. On her shoulder lay a massive white tail, similar to Sesshomaru's. 

She was an attractive young demon with a gentler temperament than the others were. 

Her long silky white hair was tied into a three-inch long braid reaching down her back. She had been chosen as a wife for Sesshomaru before his illness but he never considered marrying her. She loved Sesshomaru with all of her heart but he could not show true love to her. She saw her own face, glowing with girlish beauty, and illuminating all the interior of the dusky mirror which she had gazed at. Sesshomaru's voice was tremulously sweet, rich, deep, and unbroken. She smiled contentedly with the fact of knowing he could speak normally. 

"It seems that I wasn't alone in my distress" Sesshomaru snorted

"Why must you smother me with your worthless affection?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru...I...just ...wanted to..." Lady Hoshiko left the sentence unfinished as she burst into tears.

"Humph!" Sesshomaru retorted

"Your ways sicken me even worse" Sesshomaru stated harshly.

"But her beauty is unmatched...and her loyalty is strong" Sesshomaru thought.

"Why must you be so mean to me!" Lady Hoshiko shouted.

"All I have done is care for you and you treat me like dirt!" She cried.

"If that's the way you want it.... Then so be it!" Lady Hoshiko yelled as she left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, the power of the jewel shard relinquished and Sesshomaru's condition grew worst. Sesshomaru awoke to find himself terribly wounded and bleeding profusely. He could feel the dull ache of several broken bones throbbing inside his body. It felt like hot flames licking at the torn bone and flesh of his wounds. He couldn't move; even for a minute or agonizing pain would shoot through his body. The wounds were just too deep to heal naturally and he had lost a lot of blood. He could smell the metallic scent of his own blood running from his nose and mouth. 

"Could jewel shard have done this to me?" Sesshomaru thought.

"We have to hurry or Lord Sesshomaru will bleed to death!" Jaken Shouted 

A mass of physicians and members of the white dog clan rushed around the underground den in panic. 

Sesshomaru was now in a complete comatose state. The power of the mysterious jewel shard struck Sesshomaru with wounds and a deeper sickness because of his hatred. 


	3. A Battle for love

**__**

Bloody Roses

A Sesshomaru Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inu-yasha. 

Author's Note: Hi! this is the next installment of Bloody Roses. It took me a while with all the editing and spell checking but I got it posted. I'm glad you guys like my new fanfiction. Keep on reviewing its inspiration to my writings. Thanks!

**__**

Chapter Four: A Battle for Love

The air was still frigid from the last of traces of a fading winter; it smelled of pine needles and wild deer. The forest was at this time, lush and green, and the mid-morning sky, tufted with high-flying clouds, shone a brilliant blue. Inu-yasha curled up into his furry blanket, still shivering from the chilly winds. He wore a crimson and black silk kimono that glisten brilliantly in the cool moonlight. He held Kagome to his upper body, keeping her warm against the cold winds. The ebony-haired girl he embraced within his arms slept soundly, so quietly that Inu-yasha could barely hear her breathing. A sudden noise stirred the crew. It was a loud growl followed by a sickening thud. Kagome placed her hand over her heart. 

"That scared me half to death. Inu-Yasha, are you _sure_ this is a safe place to camp for the night? I mean…_just look at it_!" Kagome gestured. 

The area smelled like blood that had been recently spilled unto the ground and soaked within the soil. 

"Why do humans always complain!" Inu-yasha growled as he stood up stretching.

Inu-yasha saw the flash of something silver in his peripheral vision and turned, his long white hair sweeping across his eyes for a brief moment. One pointed furred ear twitched, listening for any sound coming from the area... nothing. 

"There's someone following us.... Kagome run and hide!" Inu-yasha commanded 

Kagome stood up, gathered her blankets and disappeared into the dark forest.

Inu-yasha unsheated Tetsusaiga and traced the blood scent through the forest.

The aroma was a mix of demon and human blood, the scent becoming a stench in Inu-yasha's nose.

"Be careful Lord Inu-yasha...." Myouga the flea whispered hopping onto Inu-yasha's shoulder.

"I can sense some sort of mysterious energy emitting from within this forest" Myouga stated.

Deep within the ancient forest, Lady Hoshiko stood next to the river crying her kimono covered with Sesshomaru's blood. 

*Flashback*

"It's your own fault, for ignoring me and suspecting me all the time! I told you the truth about who I am! And I told you there was no danger in my going with you, but would you listen to _me_? No! I'm a woman, why should you pay any attention to what I say? Women are only fit to do as they're told, and follow orders, and sit meekly around with their hands folded, waiting for _men _come back and tell them what to do!" Lady Hoshiko shouted her face flushed with fury.

"I am _your _wife! But you don't care a thing about me! I'm just your property; it only matters to you because you think I belong to you, and you can't stand to have someone take something that belongs to you!"

"I don't like it! I don't like it a bit! But that doesn't matter either, does it? As long as I'm here to warm your bed, you don't care what I think or how I feel! That's all a wife is to you.... something to stick your cock into when you feel the fucking urge!"

"You foul-mouth bitch! How dare you speak to me that way!" Sesshomaru snapped angrily grabbing a fist full of the Lady's hair.

"Let go of me!" Lady Hoshiko shouted

"I should snap your neck right now for your insolent, wrench!" Sesshomaru growled in anger.

He replied by throwing her across the room, into the chest where he stored his bedding.

Sesshoumaru watched her with a cruel glint in his eyes and a growl rumbling in his chest.

Lady Hoshiko gasped in pain and glared at him with hard eyes and little trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth.

" I see how you are! Your race is too primitive to show love!" Lady Hoshiko exclaimed. 

"Hatred is a deformed emotion that is the opposite of love. Your heart is void to love because you are an evil being! How could you treat me so harshly after your own father chose me over all the other demons!"

"I don't give a damn about what my father did.... I never wish to marry!" Sesshomaru explained.

"Maybe I did have feelings for you in the beginning..." Sesshomaru stated in a low tone of voice.

"Is treating me like dirt your sick way of showing love?" Lady Hoshiko questioned.

"I don't care if you kill me Sesshomaru....but you'll be killing two lives"

"What!" Sesshomaru snarled

"What are you babbling about...?" Sesshomaru trailed off searching Lady 

Hoshiko's body.

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" Lady Hoshiko's growled angrily.

*End of Flashback*

Inu-yasha followed the strange scent through the forest until he reached the encampment of Lady Hoshiko. Demons guards swarmed the outside of the camp like bees on honey. There were at least 30 guards on duty and Inu-yasha moved swiftly into the bushes. 

"So, this is where that scent came from..." Inu-yasha snarled.

"It smells something like Sesshomaru....but a woman?" Inu-yasha thought.

Suddenly, something strong grasped Inu-yasha's wrist and he jumped, a startled yelp working free before he cold even think to stifle it. A low growl started near his ear and he turned to see two pinpoints of sparkling white staring at him, hard, flat, and cold. The iron grip on his wrist released and he pulled his arm back slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves that might alarm the… whatever it was… he still hadn't seen who or what had grabbed him. A low purring chuckle snapped him back to reality. 

"Insolent Boy!" the voice snapped harshly.

"I knew you'd come....if you smelled the scent".

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"How did you sneak up on me....without me knowing it?" 

"Humph! it seems Sesshomaru was wrong about you Inu-yasha!" the mysterious voice spoke sternly.

The mysterious youkai was a tall female, standing perhaps a few inches taller than he was, and pale. A spill of long silver hair brushed the base of her spine as she stood, proud, in her crimson kimono and sandals.

"I am Lady Hoshiko....and there is something valuable that I want from you!"

"And what is that!" Inu-yasha snapped

"That human standing behind you....she has the Shikon jewel that will cure my husband" Lady Hoshiko replied

"KAGOME!" Inu-yasha shouted

Kagome gulped and ran behind a bunch of bushes. 

"Damn Kagome! Why do you always follow me around?" Inu-yasha spatted loudly.

"SORRY!" exclaimed Kagome

"Enough talking the human is mine!" Lady Hoshiko laughed as ten demon guards attacked Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha slashed through the herd of guards and headed towards Lady Hoshiko.

" That sword!" gasped Lady Hoshiko

"Get him you fools!" ordered Lady Hoshiko to the guards.

Inu-yasha sliced through five more guard's bodies spilling blood everywhere.

Meanwhile, Lady Hoshiko grabbed Kagome around the neck with a dagger to her throat. 

"Give me the jewel shard, HUMAN!" retorted Hoshiko.

"Inu-yasha!" yelled Kagome coughing from Lady Hoshiko tight grip.

"Give me the Jewel shard or the girl will die!" shouted Hoshiko.

**__**


	4. Tetsusaiga’s Cure

**__**

Bloody Roses

__

Chapter Four(part One): **Tetsusaiga's Cure**

The grass was the fresh green of early summer, clumps of sturdy growth shooting out of rocks and furring the ground. A long tunnel led from the surface to a large room where vassals waited for their Lord to receive them in the main hall which lay beyond the gilded doors and sconces along the walls below held torches to be lighted as the daylight receded. Banners and tartans hung on the walls between the corridors, plaids and heraldry of all descriptions splotching the stones with color. 

The halls looked different at night, quite festive with pine torches crackling all along the walls, popping with an occasional blue flare. The air inside was warm and alive with handmaidens and servants performing their various tasks. 

Sesshomaru watched over a crying newborn pup covered in a bundle of crimson furred blankets. The dark red of the blankets melted into the blades of the soft emerald grass. He looked down at the pup's straight nose and concentrated on his enchanting soft blue eyes that were slightly unfocused. Tiny elf-like ears pointed out from under it's silvery white fur.

The pup's face was masked with dark stripes and a small crescent moon that revealed his demonic heraldry. The pup whimpered and Sesshomaru cradled him gently. Lady Hoshiko's wolfish ears pricked up at the sound of her infant son's mewling cry in the forest. 

"I imagine you had your reason's for taking our son into a dangerous forest", Lady Hoshiko retorted, her attention divided between her companion and her son. Lady Hoshiko had already given birth to her first child a week ago and now Sesshomaru's second mate, Lady Ayako's child was to be born this winter.

Sesshomaru picked the crying pup and held him close to his chest.

"Is it not my duty to care for my son" Sesshomaru replied quieting the infant's weeping

Lady Hoshiko snorted in disgust. 

"And what about Inu-yasha, eh?" Lady Hoshiko raised an curious eyebrow.

"He is nothing but a worthless pawn in my quest...." Sesshomaru chuckled slightly kissing his infant son on the forehead.

"Did you know he tried to kill me!" exclaimed Lady Hoshiko

"He was welding an enormous sword in the air that rip through my guards like paper" retorted Lady Hoshiko her arms folded.

"Tetsusaiga......" Sesshomaru trailed off not taking his eyes off his son.

"I knew it was something strange about that sword" Lady Hoshiko growled

*Flashback*

A black mist surrounded the entire forest covering everything into a darken void as Inu-yasha defeated the last of Lady Hoshiko's guards. Suddenly, a vicious roar echoed its way from a mysterious youkai hidden within the mist as he leaped through and attacked Inu-yasha as a transformed dog-demon. The youkai's massive paws smashed into ground, creating an enormous earthquake. 

"Damn, its a transformed demon!" Inu-yasha yelled as he leaped out of the way.

"I've never transformed to defeat an opponent" the mysterious youkai laughed.

"It saddens me to see you this way Inu-yasha....you know you cannot defeat me. Your efforts are futile against my strong body and agility. I think I'll have a little fun before I destroy you." the youkai chuckled

The transformed Dog demon swung his huge paw at Inu-yasha's head. Inu-yasha side-stepped the attack and struck the youkai's tail with Tetsusaiga.

"Damn! Where has she taken Kagome?" Murmured Inu-yasha as he dodged several swings.

"This Demon is a lot stronger than I had imaged...." Inu-yasha growled as the dog-demon's razor-sharp claws clashed with Tetsusaiga.

"HA!, you think you can just waltz into my camp thinking you can over-power me?" Lady Hoshiko's voice echoed throughout the forest. 

"All this resistance against me just for a puny human?" Lady Hoshiko laughed tauntingly.


	5. “Relinquishment of the Shikon Illness”

Bloody Roses

Disclaimer: The characters of Inu-yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters featured in my fanfictions are owned by me. 

****

Chapter Five - "Relinquishment of the Shikon Illness"

Sesshomaru unwrapped several linen bandages from his bruised and wounded chest. A jolt a pain shot down his arms like a bolt of lighting causing his reflexes to react. He had been through three weeks of non-stop suffering and he was getting impatient. Every part of his demonic body racked with pain but he had to over-come whatever spell the shikon placed upon him. Jaken entered the room with a bowl of fresh water and some new bandages which infuriated Sesshomaru.

"You worthless imp, why do you continue to treat me as a child!" Sesshomaru retorted smacking the bowl of water from Jaken's hands.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru! you mustn't be moving around like that! you might re-open your wounds!"

A growl rumbled its way from Sesshomaru's chest

" I am sick of lying in this damn bed!" Sesshomaru growled clenching his fist

" Where is that damn woman that keeps bothering me?"

"You mean Lady Hoshiko?" Jaken responsed picking up the broken bowl.

" She is trying to find a cure for your sickness, Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken stated.

"So, the wrench knows there is a cure?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.....and she is very close to finding one" Jaken continued.

"It seems that Lady Hoshiko has discovered the girl Inu-yasha is protecting has the cure"

"AND WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS!" Sesshomaru yelled grabbing Jaken by the collar.

"Because you where in such pain my Lord" Squealed Jaken

"Pain is not the only I'll be feeling if the sickness gets any worse" Sesshomaru stated

"I cannot sit here and suffer until I croak.......that damned woman is probably dead by now!" Growled Sesshomaru

"But you are too weak to move Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken responded 

" I've lost a huge amount of blood from the wound in my chest but I can't sit here any longer. Someone is going to pay for injuring me!" Sesshomaru replied angrily.

Meanwhile, Lady Hoshiko entered the room with some herbal medications and bandages.

"So, wrench....is it true you know the cure?" Sesshomaru stated plainly

"Humph! I see someone is rather grouchy!" Lady Hoshiko retorted.

"Yes, but it will be difficult achieve since your half- brother Inu-yasha wields Tetsusgaia" Lady Hoshiko smiled 

"Are you afraid to fight Inu-yasha?" Sesshomaru questioned

"He is putting up such a strong resistance against my warriors" Lady Hoshiko explained. "And he protects that human with his life".

"You don't seem well my lord" Lady Hoshiko stated

"The illness is starting to take its toll over my body but that Shikon jewel around your neck might ease my suffering" Sesshomaru grinned

"Since you are having such a hard time annihilating my stupid brother........." Sesshomaru trailed off

"What!? are you saying!" exclaimed Lady Hoshiko

"You are much too weak to defeat Inu-yasha with Tetsusgaia" Sesshomaru smiled

"The girl Inu-yasha calls "Kagome" she is the reincarnation of Kikyo the priestess" Lady Hoshiko murmured

"So, that explains why Lord Sesshomaru is suffering!" Jaken exclaimed

"An interesting fact....." Sesshomaru stated

"There is no need for your interference in this matter my lord" Lady Hoshiko said 

"I can take care of Inu-yasha and the girl" 

"It appears that Inu-yasha is not alone either, a young fox cub and a monk are accompanying him. 

A laughed began escaped the lips of Sesshomaru

"Your ignorance is greater than I thought....." Sesshomaru laughed

"Not only will Inu-yasha slice you into a thousand pieces but I'm amused at seeing you utterly fail at killing him!"

"I might as well roll over and die because Inu-yasha will never let you near the human!

"What can a mere woman do?" chuckled Jaken

"Give me the Shikon jewel and I'll cure myself!" Sesshomaru growled

"It'll nullify the affects of the illness long enough for me to kill Inu-yasha" 

************************************************************************

"Why I'm not surprised that Sesshomaru might be behind this?" Kagome stated 

"Ha! Sesshomaru! You've got to be kidding me Kagome?!" Inu-yasha growled

"These demons seem to want the Shikon jewel so what else is new?" Inu-yasha shrugged.

"Why is the smell of blood every where we go?" Kagome questioned

"It seems to belong to Sesshomaru......he must be badly wounded" Inu-yasha stated

"The creep deserves whatever comes to him" Inu-yasha chuckled

"But that's not like Sesshomaru to be injured so badly" Kagome stated

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Inu-yasha snapped

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Kagome said 

"We encounter a demon woman a while ago and she seem desperate for the Shikon jewel."

"Are you saying she is some how connected with Sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha questioned

" Something weird is going on and I'm gonna find out what!" Inu-yasha growled.

************************************************************************

"Your resilience regarding the Shikon illness surprises me, Sesshomaru" Noukatsu, the demon physician spoke. "Your respiration seems to have improved quite a bit since you obtained a fragment of the jewel. Your strength and agility will be detained more than usual because the wound hasn't fully healed. This retention will cause several problems on your quest to acquire the cure. A fragment of jewel might ease your suffering for a while but its effects won't last very long because the illness has entered its advanced stage." 

"I don't intend to be very slow in my quest" Sesshomaru responded putting on some clean attire.

Noukatsu nodded encouragingly, adjusting Sesshomaru's new bandages.

Sesshomaru shook himself, like a man rousing from sleep, and rubbed a hand tiredly across the back of his neck.

"It been a long time since my feet touched the floor" Sesshomaru sighed, eyes closed.

Sesshomaru tied the piece of Shikon jewel around his neck. The affect was instant, a magical shield surrounded Sesshomaru's body, healing several wounds placed on his body. His strength increase slightly and his movement a bit faster.

The cool moonlight sparkled upon the river's edge, like tiny gems glistening elegantly. Sesshoumaru sped through the forest at a blinding speed, his image a mere blur to the human eye. Jaken hung on to Sesshomaru kimono, the winds nearly blowing him off his shoulder. 


End file.
